Information pushing is a technology to publish information by which information, which the user is interested in, is transmitted actively to a terminal of the user.
In order to ensure the information to be pushed to the terminal in time, there are generally two information pushing technologies at present. One of the technologies is an information pushing technology based upon a long connection, that is, the terminal requests a server to establish a connection for pushing information, where the connection is established in the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and maintained until the terminal exits. The server pushes the information to the terminal over the connection. The other technology is an information pushing technology based upon long polling that is the terminal requests the server to establish a connection for pushing information, where the connection is established in the TCP, and upon reception of the request, the server doesn't return any response but reserve the connection. The server returns the information to be pushed to the terminal together with response information when there is the information needed to be pushed.